1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tool receptacles, and more particularly to a rolling tool box mounted on channels on the side walls of the bed of a pickup truck.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Most workmen and tradesmen drive a pickup truck in their daily activities because the cargo area allows them to carry materials, supplies, and large tools. These workmen and tradesman also normally carry a tool box which contains their hand-tools. These tools are quite valuable to the workman, and are subject to being stolen when the tool box is left in the truck and the truck is unattended. The workman or tradesman also often outfits the pickup truck with a commercially available tool box of the type which is bolted to the truck bed just behind the cab of the truck and has a lid which may be locked. Some commercially available truck tool boxes have a pair of lids which raise from either side of the truck so that it is not required to get into the bed of the truck to gain access to the tools stored inside the tool box.
One of the major problems with most tool boxes of the prior art is that they have only one large rectangular central compartment which does not allow the tools and other stored items to be neatly stored in an organized manner. One must dig through all the tools in the compartment before finding the desired item. Gaining access to the center of the compartment is also a problem. Even with the dual lid type of tool boxes, it is usually necessary to climb into the bed of the truck in order to reach the center of the compartment.
There are several patents which disclose various tool boxes movably mounted in or on the bed of a pickup truck.
Tuohy, III, U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,326 discloses a rolling tool box having a rectangular configuration with rollers on the side which are received in a pair of fixed channel tracks fastened to the inside of the truck bed. A channel adapter having a closed rear end is pivotally mounted adjacent the rear end of the fixed channels receives the rollers and pivots upwardly from a horizontal position to install or removed the tool box. The Tuohy device utilizes a separate pole stored inside the fixed channel for locking the tool box from sliding. The pole has a hook on one end and when removed from the channel the pole is used to pull or push the tool box along the tracks. There is no provision for drawers to organize the stored items, and the drivers view through the rear window is partially blocked since the rectangular box fits above the wheel wells and extends above the top of the sides of the truck bed.
Wood, U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,529 discloses a cabinet having rollers carried in a channel track. The channel track is mounted on one side of the truck bed and has downwardly sloping ends which allow the cabinet to be removed and/or installed. There is no provision for locking the cabinet compartments or for locking the cabinet in position on the track.
Brown, U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,961 discloses a tool box mount having a frame which supports the tool box and is itself supported above the bed of a pickup truck. An arm assembly is pivotally mounted on a base secured to the bed of the truck. The mount allows for swinging movement over the bed between a position wherein the tool box can be opened for use and a position wherein the tool box cannot be opened for use.
Brady, U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,095 discloses a truck bed insert comprising a bedliner positionable on the truck bed and a box-like storage receptacle slidably mounted on the bedliner by wheels which fit into grooves in the bedliner surface. The storage receptacle has a handle which locks the receptacle in a position near the truck cab and allows it to be pulled to onto the tailgate for use. The storage receptacle fits between the wheel wells of the bedliner.
The present invention is distinguished over the prior art in general, and these patents in particular by a rolling tool box for storing tools which is slidably mounted and supported between channels installed on opposite side walls of a pickup truck bed such that it will move between a stored position at the forward end and a tailgate rear end of the truck bed. The tool box enclosure has a shallow rectangular upper storage compartment extending transversly between the channels and above the wheel wells of the truck bed and a rectangular lower storage compartment extending transversly between the wheel wells of the truck bed and above the floor of the bed. A latch handle on the upper storage compartment moves a pair of rod members between a lock position engaged with apertures in the channel members to prevent sliding movement of the tool box and a released position to allow sliding moment. The lower storage compartment is provided with a plurality of drawers which allows stored items to be neatly and efficiently organized. A door hinged to the lower compartment is movable between a closed position covering the drawers to prevent movement thereof and an open position allowing sliding movement of the drawers and access to the contents thereof. The door may be locked in the closed position to prevent the drawers from opening when the truck moves.